


The Gentleman.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Honestly no plot here, M/M, Stiles gets turned into a girl, Witchcraft, genderswapped, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is being a gentleman and it's unnerving. It might have something to do with Stiles' sudden lack of dick. </p><p> </p><p>{Tagged as M/M Because Stiles is still a dude and his mentality is also dude he just happens to have a vagina. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as M/M Because Stiles is still a dude and his mentality is also dude he just happens to have a vagina. 
> 
> Yeah uh. Yeah. I couldn't think of anything to write and i'd been playing with this idea for a while. So erm. Yeah.  
> Hope you like.

Derek Hale was an asshole. And by an asshole, Stiles meant a massive asshole. Now a lot of events had brought him to this situation; there was the witch, the accidental magic thing that he did and then the mysteriously sprouting boobs. To summarize, Stiles had fucked up a defense spell and given himself a vagina. This had made Derek Hale intolerable.

"Jesus Christ, Derek, I have two functioning arms I can carry my own bag." Stiles snapped when Derek tried to sneak Stiles' bag off his shoulder. Derek raised a single eyebrow. "Fine." Stiles shrugged off his backpack and let Derek carry it from Stiles' jeep and into the elevator to Derek's apartment. "So what's with this new found chivalry? You are the guy who broke Erica's pelvis when she kissed you during training." 

"How do you know that?"

"Girls talk." Stiles winked. "So, Chivalry? Where's it come from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek shrugged and the elevator lurched to life. 

"You are carrying my bag, you made me breakfast and have just been overall nice since I lost my dick. Is this a sign? Are you not really into penis?" Stiles asked, hoping his voice conveyed humor. He knew Derek was into dick, specifically his dick. His dick was the shit. He just didn't have it right now. 

"You're an idiot." Derek laughed and stepped into his apartment, holding the door open for Stiles. 

"SEE! You held a door open for me!" Stiles flailed. 

"That's just manners." Derek shrugged. Isaac walked out of the kitchen shovelling some food into his mouth. 

"Isaac, does he hold doors open for you?" Stiles asked. 

"No. Never." Isaac said. "You've never held a door open for me either." Stiles dismissed Isaac with a wave of his hands and Isaac shrugged and headed back into the kitchen. 

"You going to explain? Huh?" Stiles asked, hands on his now slender hips. 

"Fine." Derek sighed, putting down Stiles' bag and sitting on the couch. "Stiles' you are my mate."

"I know that." 

"Shut up. I hadn't finished."

"There's your old behavior peeking through, aww man Derek I missed your growl, am I just that annoying?"

"Shut up." Derek growled. "You're my mate and my instincts tell me to provide for you, but I'd feel like I was making you be the girl if I did all this shit for you normally, not that that's bad I just didn't want you too be uncomfortable and I was worried I'd make you feel weird. However I also know how hard women have it, I was taught to be more than nice to women because I know how hard it is to be a woman. I had four sisters and a female alpha, I've had feminism drummed into me from all angles plus once Laura paid a witch to make me a girl for a month after I wasn't very nice to one of my girlfriends. Believe it or not I had it even from Peter, his wife was a very strong woman." 

"So you're just trying to be extra nice because you want my time as a girl to be easier?" 

"Exactly."

"Okay, that's actually super cute." Stiles grinned, the smile feeling weird on his face. "But you know you can just be a gentleman to boy me and I won't mind."

"Okay." Derek smiled and moved in to kiss Stiles.

 

 

**Two weeks later.**

 

"Guess who?" Stiles covered Derek's eyes. 

"Greenberg my secret love." Derek said, completely monotone. Stiles removed his hands and flicked Derek's shoulder. Derek spun round and grinned. "You're a real boy."

"I am a boy again." Stiles grinned, pulling Derek's lips to his not even caring that he was kissing his twenty four year old boyfriend in his school car park. 

"Welcome back." Derek grinned further. "Yours or mine?" Derek grumbled into Stiles' lips.

"Yours." Stiles smirked, dumping his bag in Derek's arms and walking off in the direction of his jeep. "Chivalry Derek." Derek rolled his eyes and followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
